Entre sonrisas, sueños y seguridades
by Jassi Albarn
Summary: El ser humano tendrá sueños que querrá alcanzar. Razones para sonreír. Y seguridad para lograr cualquier cosa y tomar la decisión correcta. [UmeNao / Umemiya Seiichi x Matsubara Nao - One-Shot]


**Disclaimer: _ダイヤの_ _A_** _(Diamond no ace) ©, **Yuji Terajima & Madhouse, Production I.G **_

**Pareja: _UmeNao_** _\- Umemiya Seiichi x Matsubara Nao_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Entre sonrisas, sueños**

 **Y**

 **Seguridades**

ONE-SHOT

Por: _Jassi Albarn_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cada ser humano sobre la tierra, tiende a ocultar al resto de las personas una parte de sus gustos más personales. Son millones de seres humanos los que pueblan este inmenso globo terráqueo. En este momento inclusive, una vida puede estar apagándose, mientras otra nace con su luz, trayendo alegrías. ¿El ciclo típico, no es así?_

 _No sabemos con exactitud que puede ocurrir durante nuestras vidas. He escuchado muchas veces, que lo único seguro es la muerte. Estoy de acuerdo, pero siento que no es lo único que uno puede saber con seguridad._

 _Por otro lado, también son millones de películas referentes al tema. Siempre exponiendo que hay que vivir cada segundo de la vida con emoción, apreciando cada detalle existente, por más pequeño que sea. Jamás lamentarte de tus errores, ni tampoco esconder tus lágrimas. Porque aunque no lo parezca, todo tiene sentido, una razón y un porqué._

 _Yo he tenido que aprender todo lo anterior mencionado, por circunstancias de la vida… No puedo evitar sonreír, porque estoy más que seguro que tendré que seguir aprendiendo. Y si antes no me molestaba, ahora menos me va a molesta seguir recibiendo lecciones de todo lo que involucre seguir viviendo._

 _No importa que condición se tenga, ni el estatus social en el cual se viva… Eres tú quien debe seguir adelante. Esas palabras que repetí gran variedad de veces, y que aún sigo repitiendo, hasta compartir con cualquiera que las necesite._

 _Y es normal sentir melancolía y en ocasiones tristeza, por las diferentes situaciones que se nos presenten. Todos tenemos sensibilidad por algo, un tema que puede ablandar nuestro corazón más de la cuenta._

 _En mi caso, no puedo negar que extraño estar de pie. ¿Básico para cualquier persona no? Pero, va mucho más allá:_

 _Extrañar estar de pie en pleno campo de béisbol._

 _Extrañar apoyar mis piernas en la tierra a la hora de batear._

 _Extrañar correr con todas mis fuerzas para llegar a primera base._

 _Extrañar pisar fuertemente para quedarme en una base._

 _Extrañar esos pasos sigilosos a la hora de robar bases._

 _O en esas ocasiones especiales, donde extraño correr con la adrenalina al millón para llegar a Home y marcar una carrera. Extrañar esas sensaciones de barridas, donde tu uniforme se llena de tierra._

''— ¡YO VOY A SER TUS PIERNAS! —''

 _Esa voz… Ese tono de voz alto y fuerte. Yo conozco a la perfección al dueño de esa voz._

 _Comencé a pestañear, tratando de captar un poco de visión pero veía algo borroso. Un bostezo involuntario salió de mis labios. Al parecer me había quedado dormido._

 _Talle el ojo izquierdo. Mis oídos ya fueron captando una suave melodía. El piano hacía acto de presencia pero durante mis reflexiones, gracias al momento donde Morfeo me mantuvo cautivo, dicha melodía estuvo siempre presente. Observe al frente, y no pude evitar sonreír con cierta alegría._

 _¡Así que me encontraba en el salón de música! Mis recuerdos antes de dormirme, abarcaron mi mente. Él me había traído con él al salón. Había dicho que podía hacer las estrategias con su compañía._

 _Por supuesta, no es la primera vez._

 _Baje la mirada, observando el cuaderno donde apunto todo lo referente a datos de jugadores, por ende jugadas y estrategias elaboradas por mí. Lo tome, comenzado a hojear, pero de vez en cuando mi mirada se posaba en mi gran amigo._

— ¿Despertaste? — _al escuchar su pregunta, volví a guiar mi vista a su espalda. Aunque ya se había percatado de mi despertar, siguió tocando las teclas, continuado con su tonada sin interrumpir._ — Si no fueras tú, diría que te aburriste muy rápido. Pero entiendo que entre estudios, tu manía por recolectar datos y crear nuestros entrenamientos llenos de sufrimiento y dolor. OBVIAMENTE, estás cansado—

 _Fue inevitable, dejar escapar una pequeña risa de mi parte._

— ¡Silencio! — _exigí con un tono tratando de lucir rudo, pero mi noto amable fue lo único que surgió._ —Quiero seguir escuchándote—

 _Note que tenía toda la intención de decirme algo. De seguro como '' ¿Escucharme? ¡¿Quién fue el que se quedó dormido?!'' acompañado o de una risa, o una sonrisa que por darme la espalda, no hubiese apreciado. Pero conocía cada una de sus facciones. En vez de eso, como deduje, prefirió seguir con lo suyo._

 _Volví a concentrar mi vista en el cuaderno_. _Seguí leyendo las anotaciones que he hecho a lo largo de los partidos, sin dejar de dibujar una sutil sonrisa de tranquilidad. ¿Y para qué negarlo? De gusto y calidez. Considero que no hay nada más agradable y gratificante, que escuchar las teclas de un piano, a la hora de tener que meditar y analizar jugadas, para crear nuevas estrategias._

 _Es irónico que alguien como él, tenga entre sus hobbies tocar el piano. Pero, tampoco creo que sea tan irónico. Todas las personas tenemos gustos y hobbies. Él tenía el suyo, y me hacía sumamente feliz formar parte de ese selecto grupo de personas que conocen sus gustos._

 _Por ejemplo, él no solo gusta del béisbol. La música forma parte de él, el piano no se queda atrás._

''— _¿Te puedo contar un secreto, Nao? Veraz, me gusta… el piano (…) —''_

''— _Vamos a intercambiar música. No voy a permitir que no sepas quienes son ídolos en este género, es que tienes que conocer a este guitarrista (…) —''_

 _Controlo mis emociones de tal manera, que puedo mantenerme concentrado en mi labor, escuchar tan hermosa melodía sin necesidad de exáltame porque mi corazón este latiendo con fiereza. Por un momento, levanto la mirada para observar la espalda de mi persona especial._

 _Si, él es mi persona especial._

 _Mis mejillas podían estar calientes, pero eso no me descontrolaba. Sorprendentemente, me concentraba mucho más._

 _Llevo una mano a mi boca en un intento preventivo, por si me salía una risa. Por suerte, mordí mi labio. No quería interrumpirle, pero una parte de mi sabía que muy en el fondo, él es que podía estar realmente nervioso. Pero tenía un punto a su favor, el mantenía su concentración mientras tocaba._

 _Cerré mis ojos para seguir disfrutando. Hasta que sentía el clímax de la tonada, que anunciaba prontamente su final._

— ¡Vaya! Sí que estaba inspirado— _comento estirándose, aprovechando de sonarse los huesos de sus dedos. Bajo la tapa de protección del teclado, dándose después la vuelta en la petaca para verme._ — ¿Por qué me ves con esa sonrisa?—

— ¿Desde cuándo, sonreír está penalizado? — _le respondí inmediatamente con otra pregunta. Solté un bufido bromeando, cerrando el cuaderno donde anotaba, pero mis ojos se mantuvieron fijos en Seiichi. Coloque el cuaderno al lado_

— ¡Sabes muy bien que no me refería a eso! — _exclamó con un tono divertido y algo alto. Es increíble como mi amigo tenía dos facetas. Realmente no diferían. El mismo entusiasmo por el béisbol, es muy igual al que tiene por la música._

 _Se acercó, agachándose para verme a los ojos. Yo solo pude sonreírle abiertamente, sin intención de contestarle ni emitir palabra alguna, quería y ansiaba por saber que me diría. Pude sentir como coloco sus palmas encima de mis manos, que reposaban en mis piernas._

— Ya te he dicho muchas veces que eres malo— _cuestiono, mientras daba caricias en mis manos. Es cómico, a Seiichi le costó un buen tiempo no avergonzarse ante esos actos._

— Solo soy estricto, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¿O sí? _Ume-chan — susurre su apodo sin perder la diversión._

— En realidad, no — _respondió meneando la cabeza. Se levantó un poco solo para acercar su rostro y apoyar su frente con la mía._ — Solo te diré lo mismo de siempre, te la veraz conmigo si dejas de sonreírme de esa forma. ¿Ok? — Sus ojos tenían ese brillo especial. Yo retire una de sus manos que estaban encima de las mías, para poder acercar mi mano derecha a su rostro, con cariño, dando breves toques en la pequeña cicatriz debajo de su ojo, con mi pulgar.

 _A partir de ahí, las respuestas siguientes se dijeron con nuestras miradas. Finalizando la conversación cuando Seiichi rozo sus labios con los míos hasta presionarlos suavemente. Yo correspondiendo a sus besos, con una entrega de afecto, donde le expresaba mi agradecimiento y mi amor._

 _Quizás lo único seguro sea la muerte. Pero, he aprendido que uno no está seguro de nada, hasta que lo sientes. Hasta que puedes decir con firmeza ''Es así, es lo que siento, es lo que quiero. Me siento seguro de esta forma''_

 _Desde luego que siempre existirán dudas. Como me dijo Seiichi. La primera vez que montas en bicicleta, tendrás dudas con el equilibrio, existirá el miedo de caerte o irte de lado, pero una vez que aprendes, conseguirás la seguridad. Jamás te olvidarás de montar en bicicleta._

 _Él es realmente optimista._

 _Los seres humanos estamos llenos de sueños. Yo tengo el mío, uno que tiene actualmente, duración de dos años._

 _Yo quiero ir a Kōshien junto con mis compañeros. Ayudarles lo mejor posible. Estoy seguro de querer este sueño. Un sueño que es compartido con personas especiales para mí, las cuales aprecio muchísimo. Un sueño propuesto como meta. Teniendo en cuenta, que es nuestro sueño. El sueño del equipo de béisbol de Ugumori._

 _Tengo otro sueño, a largo plazo…_

 _Cuando veo a Umemiya Seiichi. Nace otro sueño, que en realidad tiene una duración de tiempo desconocida. Las estrategias, planes, cálculos, todos tiene un periodo de tiempo que finaliza. Yo más que nadie lo sabe. Pero, no puedo darle un rango de duración a mi sueño de querer estar con Seiichi, porque deseo estar siempre a su lado. Porque el amor que siento por él, es lo suficiente universal para limitarlo con una cifra._

 _De lo que estoy seguro, es de mi devoción por el equipo de béisbol, de las capacidades de cada uno de mis compañeros y amigos. ¡Sin importar los resultados futuros! Somos un equipo, y nuestros esfuerzos jamás serán en vano._

 _Y por supuesto, de lo otro que estoy 100 % seguro, es que estoy enamorado de Umemiya Seiichi. Ese es un sentimiento que nadie va a cambiar._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **N/A:** ¡Mi primer escrito en el fandom de Daiya! No se me hace raro que termine escribiendo de la pareja que menos esperan. Ni yo me lo esperaba (?). Pero particularmente, en esta pareja veo mucho potencial, no sé, me ha atrapado. Claro, con respecto a sus personalidades, me he guiado por lo que he percibido. Ume-chan se me parece a Mochi (Kuramochi pues), en el carácter (Similar, no iguales ni medianamente parecidos). Muchos conocen como se suele describir (y es) la relación Mochi/Ryou-san. Ume-chan y Nao-kun son de sonrisas y conversaciones fluidas. Por ende, imagino a Ume-chan como Mochi, tienen un lado ¿romántico? Que solo demuestran con su pareja.

Según la wiki, Seiichi le gusta la música, y he visto un fan art donde está frente a un piano. De esa fuente me he guiado para este escrito. Pueden tomar este one-shot como una idea de cómo se puede ver esta pareja.

Youtube: watch?v=4oSjipU9jls (Tonadas de pianos que pueden escuchar. ¡Me inspire por este vídeo!)

Bueno sin nada más que decir, espero que gustaran de este escrito, espero que no sea el único que haga en este fandom. Amo Daiya con todo mi ser haha.

SEE YA!


End file.
